An Unexpected Love
by souma-Jolin
Summary: WARNING YAOI Kai has not been in a gd mood lately& one day he visit a pub, got find out by Rei (who has been secretly in love with him) Their love story begins here in a humor & touching scene


  An Unexpected Love

  Warning: Yaoi!!! For the last time! Yaoi fic, don't like don't read, no lemon! I do not own beyblade, might be out of character (ooc). It's just a story, ermm hope you can enjoy it for this is my first time writing a beyblade fic! ^_________-!

That day, Tyson, Max, Rei and Kenny were all alone at a hotel, after a fierce tournament with the White Tiger. They were sitting at the dinning table taking their lunch. When all of a sudden, the door slam open and a well build size boy walk in. it was Kai followed by Mr. Dickenson.

  "Aei, Aei, Aei, who do you think you are! Kicking that door!" shouted Tyson looking very cross.

  Kai continued walking without giving a damn to that irritating voice behind him.

  " Hey! I am talking to you!' Tyson shouted at the top of his voice while Kai stood still digging his ear.

  " Hey, come back here and apologize to me!" Tyson continued nagging.

  Getting frustrated, Kai turned around and pulled Tyson's collar towards him.

  " You are getting on my nerve, doesn't anyone told you before that your voice sucks!" said Kai.

  " Kai!" shouted Mr. Dickenson. " Let him go!"

  Kai let go his hand and walked back to his room.

  " What's wrong with him today?" though Rei.

  There is a secret Rei has kept in his heart, he has had a crush on Kai for a long time but doesn't have the courage to tell him.

  "I got to tell him no matter what!" Rei said to himself, crunching his fists.

  As he walked into Kai's room, he noticed that Kai was sound asleep.

  "He look cute when he's asleep!" said Rei.

  As he bent closer and closer till their lips nearly touch. Kai opened his eyes suddenly. Both of them were shocked as they move backwards in opposite direction. At the same time they were blushing.

  "Ermm sorry!" said Rei as he dash out of the room just when Tyson pass by he looked inside " Why are the both of you looking so red like tomato?" puzzled by this he walked away.

  The next day, just as the bladebreaker were having their breakfast, kai was not there.

  "Ermm let me go and find him!" said Rei.

  "Don't have to bother about him!" replied Tyson.

  Mr. Dickenson came over to their dinning table. " Don't worry about that child, he has just gone to the downtown library, since Rei you want to find him why don't you pass him his student pass."

  "He has just leave, so you might be able to catch up with him!" said Mr. Dickenson as he handled him Kai's student pass.

  Indeed Rei manage to see Kai, he called out to him but he did not heard. As kai continued walking, he turns left.

  "That direction doesn't lead to the library, where is he going?" puzzled by this Rei followed closely behind him. He followed him till they reached a long corridor and Kai disappear into one of the door there. Rei stood there as he opened the door and down the stairs.

  "What is he doing in this kind of place (a pub)!" though Rei surprise by this sudden action.

  "There you are, Kai!" shouted Rei as he walked towards him. Something shocked him when he saw Kai walking towards a lady, bend down and kiss her on the lips. He turn his head away and dash out of the door, he continued running with words filling up his mind, "What is he doing, What is Kai doing?" till he reached the hotel. Rei rush towards his bed, "kissing a woman right in front of me, its like trying to show me!"

  "Rei!" kai knocked on the door.

  "Don't……. Don't come in!" shouted Rei.

  The door swung open as Kai walk in, "You hate me now is it Rei?" asked Kai sitting on his bed. "Mr. Dickenson told me that you chase after me to pass me my student pass!"

  "You lied to us, we all though you are a good boy, you liar you…" shouted Rei just as he was to continued, Kai put his index finger on Rei's lips.

  "Shh, don't have to shout!" said Kai gently touching Rei's hair. Rei's face was red when Kai placed his finger at his mouth.

  "HaHaHa, Rei, I really really like you!" Kai burst out laughing.

  "What's so funny…" Before he can finish, kai bent forward him and kiss him gently on his lips. Kai stood up as he was preparing to open the door he turned around "I like acting as a good boy, I think is kind of fun! And I know something, you like me right Rei!" and he opened the door and walked out.

  "That Kai!' he said then he slam himself on the floor. "Arhhhhh my first kiss!"

  "I hate you all my life!' shouted Rei.

  The next day, the bladebreaker were fixing their bit piece, while Rei was sitting in a corner-reading magazine.

  Kai stood up.

  "Are you going anywhere Kai?' asked Mr. Dickenson. 

  "Yup! I am going out with Rei' he said.

  Everyone looked at the both of the wondering when did they become so close except for Tyson who is still angry over the fight yesterday.

  "Where do you want to go?" Asked Rei staring at kai. " Watch movie, eat or shop?"

  "This kind of thing doesn't interest me!' replied Kai. "Lets take this as a date!"

  "A date!" shouted Rei shocked.

  "Yup that's what you wish for isn't it/' said Kai smiling at Rei.

  "You…' and again before he can finished. They both saw a family walking past, giggling and laughing when all of a sudden Rei noticed Kai's expression has changed, "why does his expression change so fast?" feeling kind of weird, Rei went over and locked his arm around Kai's neck "Lets go!"

  "Ouch, you rough guy!" shouted Kai.

  "Sorry!" replied Rei.

  For a moment Kai's eyes as fill with tears.

  When they return home, the bladebreaker and Mr. Dickenson was discussing about sending them back to school.

  Then the telephone rang, Rei picked up the call, "Hello Rei is it, will you call Kai for me!" said someone over the phone.

  "Kai, your mum just phone!" shouted Rei "Kai!" He walked towards Kai's room and saw him sitting near the window, rubbing away his tears.

  "Kai… are you alright!" asked Rei putting his hand on his shoulder.

  Kai looked up, "I don't want to take the call! You know something, both my parents are now filing for a divorce, and my custody is going to my father, my mum tried to beg him but to no avail, in the end she lose to him!" said Kai.

  This is the first time Rei saw such a sad expression from Kai. His coldness toward others was then formed.

  At night, Kai went back to the pub for a drink he hopes to get drunk and forget all his misery. 

  "Hi Kai, its been so long since you are here!" said the lady touching his chin.

  "Hands off!" said Kai softly.

  " Come on just a kiss!" said the lady.

  "Thud!" the lady falls to the floor.

  " I have just said don't touch me!" and he walked out of the pub.

  Kai return back to the hotel and when he opened the door, everyone was already sleeping except for Rei.

  "Where did you go, do you know how worry I am!" he shouted

  "Worried! You look more like jealous1" said Kai and he went over and kiss Rei gently on the forehead.

  "I promise you that I will not ever leave you alone!" said Kai.

  The next morning when the bladebreaker woke up, Kai was already gone, without leaving any note.

  5 years had passed, and they have all been promoted to high school. Rei was walking down the stairs as the though of Kai fill his mind. They have not been contacting with each other for the past 5 years.

   Rei walked slowly towards the staff office to collect some materials.

  "Rei1 great you come, would you mind taking this newcomer here round the school while I have something to do urgently1' said the principal.

  "Oh ok!" replied Rei.

  "He's behind you!" said the principal as he makes his way out of the staff office.

  "Rei, you have grown taller and changed a lot!" said this familiar voice. Rei turn around and was shocked to see Kai.

  'Kai! I though you have forgotten about me!" said Rei.

  "I have once promise you I won't leave you alone right!" replied Kai as he pulled Rei over and kiss him.

  This was the best moment Rei had often wished for, Kai's love!!!

   Well complete!!!!! How is that? I hope you enjoyed yourself1 Please do review if you find in nice, if lame you can don't review! Thanks for reading ^___________-.


End file.
